John Cena and Maryse
by JCFJCpeanutbuttershelleytime
Summary: This is a story of an ex-couple. John Cena and Maryse. Through this tale you will find that love can be reflamed.  Enjoy.  *don't worry there will be other characters involved*  -johncenafanjc-
1. Chapter 1: The Call

_Friday Night…12:00 p.m._

_It was a dark night. Rain filled the atmosphere of the outdoors. Maryse has just gotten home from a late night at work. She unlocks the front door to her home and walks in. Maryse goes to the coat closet and puts her coat and umbrella away. She walks over to her answering machine to check to see if anyone has called….*__Ring Ring* __went the phone she looked at the looked at the caller ID to see who was calling. _

Caller ID: John Cena

"_Great it's him," she thought sarcastically. John Cena was Maryse's ex-boyfriend. Although there were some qualities about John that she did rather find attractive. Well besides his good looks and humor. John Cena wasn't the most savor out every other guy. They were in love once upon a time….before they got on each other's nerves and tried to kill each other. Neither of them succeeded in the attempt. _

_How they broke up you ask? Well, it was about 5 years ago on a cold winter's eve. Maryse was home and got a call from her best friend Layla telling her that she had seen John with his other ex-girlfriend Torrie. And well…you can guess how that turned out…_

_I'm here to tell you the past, present, and future of these two characters. And each chapter will be told from their point of view._

Chapter 1: The Call.

(Point of View: Maryse.)

Maryse answers the phone to see what John wanted…

_The Phone Call Conversation:_

Maryse: hello.

John: hey ryse.

Maryse: what do you want John?

John: what can't a call a girl every once in awhile?

Maryse: hmm, lemme think...nope especially if it's the girl's dumbass ex-boyfriend.

John: dumbass ex-boyfriend? I think not.

Maryse: why did you call here anyway?

John: just to tell you that I would love to see you again.

Maryse: I bet you would. And it's not going to happen

John: really because I saw you earlier and you looked hot.

Maryse: like calling me hot would make me change my mind about you.

John: I didn't say it would.

Maryse: well I'm going to hang up because I don't want to sit here and talk to you all night

John: you know you used to call me late at night too so guess you can't be throwing stones at me from calling when you've done the same thing before.

Maryse: whatever John.

_End Call._

"John wanting to see me?" she thought, "hmmm…maybe I should see him…..no! I can't I mean…damn…well I guess it wouldn't hurt if I saw him once." Maryse walked upstairs to her room grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom. She closed the door and started to undress, turned on the water and got in the shower. She showered for about 10 minutes when she heard a noise coming from downstairs. Maryse quickly turned off the water, got out, and put on a robe to cover herself. She quietly opened the door of the bathroom. Peeked out the door to see who was downstairs. Ryse couldn't see anything but a dark shadow.

She opened the door a little more but still couldn't see anything. She pondered for a moment. She mumbled ever so quietly, "who could be down there?" Maryse heard footsteps walking up the stairs but still only saw a dark shadow.

_Who could it be?_


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitor

(Point of View: John Cena/Maryse)

_The shadow slowly walked up the stairs. He could see the light coming from the bathroom. _

Maryse's heart thumped because she couldn't figure out who was there. Thoughts ran through her mind like lightning in a thunderstorm.

_He reached the top of the stairs and headed toward the bathroom._

Maryse saw the shadow coming closer so she quickly backed away from the door. "Omg, omg, omg, omg," she thought.

_The shadow reached the bathroom and gripped his hand on the door knob._

Maryse quickly grabbed a full can of **Suave Hairspray **and aimed toward the door.

_He opened the bathroom door._

She didn't look to see who it was just fired the can of hairspray to the stranger's eyes.

_He yelled in pain. "STOP!" he yelled loudly._

Ryse stopped and looked and there he was…..

_The man held his hands against his eyes in pain._

"John?"she said to the man.

"_Yah think!" he yelled. The excruciating pain in his eyes only made him yell 10x more._

"What the f**k are you doing here?" she said questionably.

"_No time for questions right now!" John said. He went over to the sink and quickly rinsed out his eyes to make the pain go away._

"Why would you sneak into my house while I was showering?" she said with some aggression.

"_Just having some fun," he said normally and chuckled a bit._

"OK, so if you were having some fun, how did you like the hairspray to your eyes?" Maryse said with sarcasm.

"_Very funny," John said shooting back the sarcasm._

Maryse stood there in her robe for a moment then noticed John was staring at her. "Your gonna have to leave so I can put clothes on" ryse ordered.

"_Why I mean you looked good in what you have on," John commented as he stepped closer to her making Maryse back against the wall._

"Get the hell away from me!" she demanded.

"_And when's the last time I listened to your demands? Oh that's right I never did" he said placing one hand on her cheek and the other on her hip pressing his chest against her. And within seconds he kissed her._

She tried to push him away but he was too strong for her to be able to push him away. Maryse hated to admit anything and she definitely hated to admit that she rather enjoyed the kiss.


	3. Chapter 3: Love Like Woe

Chapter 3: Love like Woe

(_Point of View: Maryse)_

John finally pulled back. "Um…" said Maryse. John just backed up and grinned at her. "I'll see you later," he said winking then left her home.

_The Next Day_

Maryse was hanging out Mickie and Kelly at the mall. "So he actually kissed u?" Kelly asked. Maryse just nodded at her question. "Wow," said Mickie with a bit of shock. "I know I wasn't expecting it either especially from him." Maryse said punctually. "Well did you enjoy it?" Kelly asked. "Of course not!" Ryse lied knowing that she did in fact did enjoy it. "Maryse, Kelly and I been your BFFs for 10 years so WE KNOW when your lying!" said Mickie. "Speaking of John Cena, Maryse isn't that your ex-boyfriend right over there?" Kelly asked Maryse while pointing to John whose back was turned at Starbucks with his brother Evan Bourne. "Damn it!" Maryse said with some aggression. Maryse just stood there blankly not saying another word just staring at the back of John. Mickie asked Maryse, "Why don't you just get back together with him? I'm mean we all know that your in love with him again. Just admit it."

"You know it's not so easy to just get back together with someone who broke your heart 5 years ago!" yelled Maryse.

_Hmmmm…I bet your wondering what will happen next. Will she get back together again and everything will be fine? Or will she just stay away from him and totally avoid him. Well that's not the case in this here story. But as Maryse said it isn't easy to just get back together with someone after 5 years. Now your probably thinking then why is this chapter named Love Like Woe? Well in a few short moments you'll find out and NO it's not just because it's a song title!_

"You have to try Maryse," said Kelly. "If I try will you two please shut up?" Maryse asked pleasingly. "Yes!" Mickie and Kelly said at the same time. Maryse gave a big exhale and walked over to John and Evan. "John…" said Maryse. "Yes?" asked John. "Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" asked Maryse. "Sure." John said with assurance.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	4. Chapter 4: IDGAF

Chapter 4: IDGAF

_(Point of View: John Cena)_

Maryse pulled John out of Starbucks to talk to him in private. "Alright so what did you want to talk about Ryse?" asked John questionably. Maryse sighed with uncertainty then spoke, "I…love…you." John stood in a bit of shock from the response. He didn't know what to say. Well he knew the words to say but didn't know how to put them together so he paused for 5 seconds then responded, "Really? I mean…umm…" Maryse looked at him for a long while. "I know you weren't probably expecting that but the more I thought about you and…the kiss…the more I wanted to be with you." Maryse said finally with a bit of relief.

"So, you're saying you want to get back together with me?" John said reluctantly able to fit words together. "Yes, I mean only if that's okay with you I'm not gonna force you to do anything that you don't want." Maryse said. "I'd….." John said getting interrupted. "Hey John!" said Randy, JoMo, Evan, and Edge coming up behind him. "Oh, hey guys." John said faking happiness that they came. "Wanna go to the bar?" they said all at the same time. "Sure." John said giving into their invitation.

_Later that Day_

John kept thinking about his answer to Maryse. John was home at last, he sat in his computer chair in his small office. He turned on his computer, waited for it to load, hit 'Start', then hit 'Music' on the side panel. John browsed through all the songs he had and clicked on 'Superhuman' by Chris Brown ft. Keri Hilson. He sighed then picked up his phone then dialed (417)888-1532. John held the phone up to his ear and waited for the other person to pick up.

The Phone Conversation:

-"Hello?"

-"Hey."

-"Long time no talk. May I help you with something?"

-"Yeah. I just called to say…I'd love to get back together with you."

-"Really?"

-"Yes."

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
